


NOT A FIC - I need info!

by DeutchRemy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Can anybody help me solve this mystery?, Is she in the Upside Down?, Where is TheLostSister?, Why did she delete all of her Hop and El fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutchRemy/pseuds/DeutchRemy
Summary: I need to know where the writer TheLostSister (formerly known as StrangerWriter) went, why she deleted all of her El & Hop stories, and how to get in touch with her!
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	NOT A FIC - I need info!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLostSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSister/gifts).



Sorry for having to resort to this, but one of my favorite writers on here, TheLostSister (formerly known as StrangerWriter) has mysteriously deleted all of her fics centered around Hop and El and their father-daughter relationship. Her Hop/Joyce fics remain untouched. Over on ff.net, where she appears to have reverted back to the name StrangerWriter, she has deleted all of her fics, not just the Hop and El ones. I am heartbroken and shocked by this, because she had a plethora of Hop and El fics, all of which I adored and had bookmarked. Her most recent El and Hop fic was titled Quarantine, it was amazeballs, and it was still in progress. Then bam! Vanished into thin air.

Since ao3 has no way of private messaging writers, I have left comments on several of her latest fics (latest was February), asking what happened and where she is, in the hopes that she would see them, but, alas, I've heard nothing. I located her profile on ff.net to discover that she deleted every single of her stories on that platform, but thankfully I was able to shoot her a PM, which I doubt she'll respond to...

Does anybody know what happened? Does anybody know where she went? Does anybody know why she deleted every single one of her beautiful El and Hop fics? Does anybody know if there are any other methods of getting in touch with her?

Thank you for reading.


End file.
